


Miłosne zawirowania

by Intoxic



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, Loki nagle kocha Bucky'ego, M/M, WinterFrost - Freeform, kogo wybierze loki?, miłosne zaklęcia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intoxic/pseuds/Intoxic
Summary: Loki i Bucky zostają trafieni zaklęciem miłosnym Amory. Co z tego wyjdzie? I kogo Loki wybierze? Nowy obiekt swoich uczuć, czy swojego dotychczasowego narzeczonego, Tony'ego Starka?





	

**Author's Note:**

> To krótkie opowiadanko zostało napisane z dedykacją dla Hani W. Mam nadzieję, że i wam się spodoba.

 

Chaos. To było odpowiednie słowo na to, co się teraz działo w Central Parku. I o dziwo, Loki nie był odpowiedzialny za stan rzeczy. Prawdę powiedziawszy, Loki pierwotnie nie miał się tu znaleźć. I pewnie siedziałby dalej, grzejąc się w saunie Starka, co prawda bez niego, bowiem Iron Man został wezwany do boju. Siedziałby tak dalej, gdyby nie otrzymał zawiadomienia od Friday, iż Iron Man został ranny przez Amorę. Loki warknął głośno i w trakcie teleportacji do parku wyczarował swoją Asgardzką zbroję.

“I to dlatego przerywacie mój relax?!” Loki wrzasnął w stronę nowo-zjednoczonych Avengerów. Wokół nich latały powyrywane z konarami drzewa, część z nich nawet atakowała przechodniów. Loki schylił się w odpowiednim czasie, by nie zostać uderzonym przez lecący wprost na niego pień drzewa. “Gdzie jest Anthony?”

“Żyję, kochanie!” słaby głos jego kochanka przebił się przez wark Hulka. Loki obrócił się w stronę głosu i przeteleportował Starka wprost do lecznicy w bazie TARCZY.

“Lubię twoją magię, stary,” Hawkeye mruknął do Lokiego, celując strzałę na Skruge’a. Potwór złamał ją w pół, nim dosięgła jego twardego ciała. “Zrób coś z nimi, ok?.”

“Przypominam ci, ptaszku, że nie jestem Avengerem jak wy. Toleruję was, bo jesteście drużyną Tony’ego.” Clint się nie odniósł do słów maga, tylko ruszył w stronę Czarnej Wdowy.

Loki obrócił się w stronę głównej atakującej. Amora. Jak Loki jej nie trawił. Od dawien dawna psuła jego plany, zwykle pragnąc zdobyć miłość Thora dzięki czynom. Jednakże osłowaty brat Thor zwykle słuchał w kwestii sercowych swojego młodszego brata.

“Nie mogłaś wybrać innego dnia do ataku?” Loki podszedł bliżej niej i obrzucił ją zmęczonym spojrzeniem. “Miałem zaplanowany naprawdę interesujący wieczór, Amoro.”

“Och, wybacz, Loki, przerwałam ci zabawy z twoim śmiertelnikiem? Doprawdy, nie takie miałam intencje.” Jej sztuczny uśmiech i sarkastyczny ton, zawsze denerwował maga. “Znasz mnie, Loki, lubię się dobrze zabawić.”

“Tylko dlaczego moim kosztem?”

“Nie trzeba było mi przeszkadzać w ślubie z twoim bratem.” Loki westchnął zrezygnowany. Ta sama śpiewka od stuleci.

“Thor nigdy cię nie pokocha. Nawet Lorelai nie była w stanie ci pomóc. Szybciej odda serce Sif, niż tobie. Daj sobie spokój.” Wrzask Amory po oświadczeniu Lokiego nie zwiastował nic dobrego. Co więcej, Loki czuł w kościach, że cokolwiek mamrotała pod nosem, skończy się dla niego bardzo źle. Jednak nim miał okazję zareagować, niebieskie wiązki jej magii leciały wprost na niego.

A wtedy było już tylko gorzej.

Loki został powalony przez kogoś na chłodną ziemię. Ciężar ciała jego i nienaturalny chłód przytłoczyły księcia. W opozycji do tego, jego własne ciało oblało się gorącem i nagle stało się nadwyraz lekkie.

Mag otworzył swoje zielone oczy, by sprawdzić, kto na nim leży.

Wtedy to dostrzegł najpiękniejszą istotę we wszystkich dziewięciu królestwach. Jego serce zabiło szybciej, mięśnie zaczęły drgać z nieodpartego pożądania do owej istoty.

Jego imię brzmiało cudownie na jego języku.

_James._

Instynktownie, mimo rumieńca, który zdobił jego blade lica, Loki podniósł głowę i wpił się w usta swego ukochanego. James całował nieziemsko, powoli, namiętnie, zmysłowo. Czas między nimi się zatrzymał, gdy spoglądali sobie w oczy. Jego niebieskie, niczym Asgardzkie niebo, Lokiego zielone, jak liście wiosennych drzew.

“James” sapnął wprost w jego usta, czując jak pożądanie ogarnia jego ciało. Pragnął posiąść, lub oddać się Bucky’emu tu i teraz, bez względu na to, kto będzie patrzył.

“Loki” jego przyszły kochanek jęknął, gdy Loki zaczął dobierać się do jego paska od spodni.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Ni stąd ni zowąd Clint Barton i Steve Rogers zmaterializowali się obok nich, odciągając Jamesa od Lokiego. Jeszcze chwila i mag rzuci na nich zaklęcie, pomimo zakazu od ojca i brata. “Nie ma seksu w parku!”

Loki nie chciał puścić Jamesa, wyciągnął obie dłonie w jego kierunku, lecz Kapitan i Sokole oko odciągnęli go jeszcze dalej.

“Co im zrobiłaś, wredna suko?” Clint krzyknął do Amory, która śmiała się do rozpuku.

“Dałam im to, czego wszyscy skrycie pragnęli. Trochę zabawy w miłości. Czekam tylko na reakcję waszych kochanków, chłopcy.” Pomachała im na pożegnanie i zniknęła z parku wraz ze swoim pomagierem.

“To kicha,” Clint westchnął, spoglądając na zmartwioną twarz Steve’a. Po chwili dołączyli do nich Bruce i Natasha, spoglądając zmieszani na Lokiego i Bucky’ego, którzy wymieniali się pożądliwymi spojrzeniami. “Nie pytajcie,” machnął na nich. “To kto się odważy powiedzieć Starkowi, że jego facet nagle kocha Zimowego Żołnierza?”

Jak można było się spodziewać, Tony nie przyjął ów newsów dobrze. Co było kompletnie zrozumiałe, bowiem jego ukochany wisiał teraz na ramieniu mordercy jego rodziców, całując jego wgłębienie w szyi. Stark nawet nie chciał wiedzieć, gdzie właśnie wędrowała  prawa dłoń jego chłopaka.

Od ostatnich dwudziestu minut, gdy tylko cała drużyna i Loki wrócili do wieży, mag wyswobodził siebie i Jamesa z kleszczy Kapitana i Hawkeye’a. Zielonooki od razu chciał ich przeteleportować do najbliższej sypialni, by w końcu połączyć się z nim w akcie miłości, lecz nie dane im było. Stark, ten głupi śmiertelnik, włączył tę idiotyczną blokadę magii w całej wieży. Jednak to nie powstrzymało zakochanych przed okazywaniem swoich uczuć. Wręcz przeciwnie. Jeśli Avengersi chcieli pokazu, to Loki im go da.

Już miał rozpinać spodnie Barnesa, gdy nagle został od niego odciągnięty.

“Do jasnej cholery! Zostaw go, Lokes.” Stark wrzeszczał na niego, bez powodu. Loki wyrwał się z jego uścisku i złapał go za gardło. “Loki…”

“Jeśli którekolwiek z was spróbuje rozdzielić mnie i Jamesa, każdego z was wyrzucę przez okno, jak Starka.” puścił śmiertelnika na podłogę z wielkim hukiem. Loki obrócił się na pięcie i w kilka sekund porwał Barnesa w ramiona, żądając by im nie przeszkadzano. Niedługo po tym, obaj zniknęli za metalowymi drzwiami windy.

“Zaklęcia długo nie trwają, prawda?” Kapitan Ameryka zapytał z nadzieją w głosie, spoglądając na Tony’ego. “Zrozumieją, że to tylko iluzja.”

“Obawiam się, że zanim to nastąpi, mój facet przeleci twojego, Steve.”

Mimo głęboko czerwonego rumieńca, Steve nic nie odpowiedział, tylko obrzucił go zbolałym spojrzeniem.

* * *

 

Gdy tylko znaleźli się w sypialni Jamesa, Loki popchnął żołnierza na łóżko. Nie było one zbyt wygodne, nie takie do jakich przyzwyczajony był książe Asgardu. Jednak na tę chwilę, musiało im wystarczyć. Później pomyśli o wygodniejszym lokum dla siebie i swojego kochanka. W locie, niemal z brutalnością, zerwał zbroję z siebie i Bucky’ego. Jedyną barierą między nimi były spodnie obu mężczyzn. Oboje, choć James z trudem przez swoje metalowe ramię, zabrali się za rozpinanie odzienia, gdy do sypialni wpadli Banner, Stark i Rogers, a tuż za nimi Thor.

“Bracie! To tylko zaklęcie.” Bóg piorunów, pociągnął go w stronę ściany. “Ty miłujesz przecież Starka. On wkrótce będzie ci poślubiony!”

“Nie kocham nikogo innego jak Jamesa!” Loki zastanawiał się, dlaczego nie mogą tego zrozumieć. “Stark jest dla mnie nikim.”

“Loki!” tym razem to inżynier się odezwał. “Udam, że tego nie słyszałem. Nie pozwolę ci się z nim przespać, słyszysz mnie? Jesteś mój!”

“Pragniesz śmierci, Stark?”

“Thor, znajdź tą dziwkę, nim stracę cierpliwość i zamknę twojego brata w klatce.” Tony dostrzegł rękę Jamesa, która kierowała się w stronę przyrodzenia maga. “Te! Trzymaj łapska przy sobie, bo odrąbie ci drugą rękę!”

“Tony!” Steve, Bruce, Thor krzyknęli z przerażeniem.

“Jeśli spróbujesz tknąć mojego Rudolfa, zabiję cię.” Wściekłość płynęła ze słów geniusza, gdy kopnął w rękę żołnierza. “Trzymaj się od niego z daleka.”

“Śmiesz grozić memu ukochanemu, Stark?! Wyślę cię wprost do Helheim!”

“Thor, sprowadź Amorę, bo obawiam się, że oni się pozabijają.” Bruce spokojnie szepnął do Thora, wyprowadzając go z sypialni. Po chwili wrócił i spojrzał na czwórkę mężczyzn. “Musiałem zrobić coś wyjątkowo złego, że zostałem obarczony wami. Tony, zabierz ze sobą Steve’a i Bucky’ego i zostawcie mnie i Lokiego samych.” O dziwo, nikt nie zakwestionował słów doktora. Być może bali się, iż wypuści swoją zieloną bestię. “Loki,” powiedział łagodnie, gdy zostali sami. “Dlaczego chcesz być z Jamesem?”

“Kocham go.” Odpowiedział bez wahania. “Jest moją bratnią duszą, moją drugą połową.”

“Pamiętam, że tak mówiłeś o Tony’m,” mruknął pod nosem. “Nie kochasz go tak naprawdę, to tylko złudzenie. Zaklęcie Amory.”

“Co taka bestia jak ty może wiedzieć o miłości? Żadne z was nie rozumie naszej miłości. Ale wiedz, doktorze, że żadne z was nas nie powstrzyma.” Loki uśmiechnął się zawadiacko, nim zniknął w oparach swoich zielonych iskier magii.

Ból był potworny, gdy Loki znalazł się w laboratorium Starka, w miejscu, gdzie inżynier zabrał jego ukochanego. Uczucie rozrywania wewnętrznych organów, niemal zmusiło go do zwrócenia porannego śniadania. Siła jego determinacji powstrzymała ten żenujący odruch. James natychmiast znalazł się przy jego boku, łapiąc go w ramiona, nim upadł na podłogę.

“Loki?”

“James.” I zemdlał w ramionach ukochanego.

“Loki? Loki?” Stark wrzasnął jak opętany, podbiegłszy do Lokiego i Jamesa. Niemal wyrwał nieprzytomnego mężczyznę z rąk żołnierza i przytulił do swej piersi. Barnes poczuł wewnątrz siebie coś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie czuł. Zazdrość. “Kotku, obudź się.”

“On kocha mnie. Nie zmusicie nas do zakopania tych uczuć, Stark. Loki jest mój.” Jego głos był stanowczy, pewny. Mierzył wzrokiem swojego oponenta. “Będziemy już zawsze razem i nic wam do tego.”

“Jeśli choć tkniesz włos na jego głowie, zabiję cię. Loki jest mój, a ja należę do niego.” Tony nawet nie patrzył mu w oczy, tylko wpatrywał się z uczuciem w psotnika. “Piękności moja,” pogłaskał go czule po chłodnym policzku. “Obudź się.”

“Szefie, Thor wrócił z blond suką.” Friday odezwała się w laboratorium. Tony tylko pokiwał, co AI zrozumiało jako polecenie, by wpuścić tą, od której wszystko się zaczęło.

Thor wprowadził Amorę do środka. Na jej nadgarstkach zatrzaśnięte były asgardzkie kajdany, te same, w których Thor przyprowadził do wieży Lokiego miesiące temu. Tony wiedział, iż blokują one jej magię. Co zresztą było widać w jej wyjątkowo wściekłych niebieskich oczach.

“Odczaruj ich wiedźmo,” nakazał książe Asgardu.

“Ależ mój kochany, jest tylko jeden sposób, by złamać zaklęcie. Pocałunek prawdziwej miłości. Serce Lokiego bije tylko dla jednego z was.” śmiała się z nich szyderczo. Stark miał ochotę wyrwać jej wszystkie blond kłaki. “Pocałuj go Iron Manie, zobaczymy, czy Loki kocha tak naprawdę ciebie.”

Mimo, iż Stark czuł podstęp w tym zbyt prostym rozwiązaniu, pochylił się do Lokiego i złożył pocałunek na jego chłodnych ustach. Wszystko miało być pięknie i cudownie, psotnik miał się obudzić i pocałować inżyniera.

Szczęście jednak nigdy nie było przyjacielem Tony’ego.

“Och, czyżby uczucia Lokiego wobec ciebie były fałszywe, Iron Manie?” Amora ponownie szydziła z mężczyzny. “Niech Zimowy Żołnierz go pocałuje. Jestem pewna, iż Loki się obudzi.”

Mimowolnie James klęknął obok Tony’ego i Lokiego. Wziął zimne dłonie boga w swoje i nachylił się do niego, ignorując Starka. Wszyscy w sali, łącznie z Tonym i Stevem wstrzymali oddechy, gdy Barnes połączył swoje usta z ustami zielonookiego.

Stało się to, czego wszyscy się obawiali.

Loki otworzył oczy i wziął głęboki wdech.

_Prawdziwą miłością Lokiego Laufeysona, boga psot i kłamstwa był Zimowy Żołnierz, James Bucky Barnes, wielka miłość Steve’a Rogersa._

Tony zakrył usta dłonią w szoku. Łzy zaczęły zbierać się w jego brązowych oczach. Serce łamało mu się na widok zielonych oczu wpatrujących się z uczuciem w oczy Bucky’ego. Być może był to instynkt, a może pragnienie ucieczki od bólu, Tony podniósł się w trymiga z podłogi i starając się powstrzymać łzy, wybiegł ze swojego laboratorium, ignorując za sobą wołania przyjaciół. Musiał jak najszybciej znaleźć się zdaleka od Lokiego i Bucky’ego.

Loki spoglądał na twarz swojego ukochanego. Kilkakrotnie mrugał i próbował zrozumieć swoje własne serce. Nie biło ono szybciej, jego oddech nie był niespokojny, wręcz przeciwnie. Loki był oazą spokoju, gdy James ściskał go w ramionach, całując jego usta bez żadnej namiętności.

“James.” szepnął, gdy mężczyzna się od niego odsunął. “James.” Imię kochanka brzmiało chłodno na jego języku, co więcej, brzmiało niczym obce słowo mu nieznane dotychczas. “James.”

Powtarzał jego imię jak mantrę, choć nie miało to najmniejszego celu. Czegoś mu brakowało, choć nie wiedział czemu. Jedyne co wiedział, to, to, że cokolwiek działo się z nim w tej chwili było sprawką Amory.

“Coś mi zrobiła, wiedźmo?” zwrócił się do niej obojętnie.

“Zabawiłam się twoim sercem, Loki. Biedny ten twój Iron Man. Chyba złamałeś mu serduszko.” Amora uśmiechnęła się zawadiacko i zrzuciła kajdany ze swoich nadgarstków. Pomachała swoimi drobnymi palcami w stronę Lokiego, Barnesa i Rogersa. “Hm, a może nasz drogi Kapitan Ameryka powinien pocieszyć naszego woja? Och, to byłoby cudowne.”

Nim zdążyła wypowiedzieć zaklęcie do końca, Loki przeteleportował ją do celi stworzonej specjalnie dla Hulka. Po chwili sam się tam zmaterializował. Stał przed szklaną klatką, wpatrując się w Amorę przenikliwie.

“Odwróć zaklęcie.” Kobieta się tylko śmiała. “Odwróć je, Amoro.”

“Głupcze, zaklęcie już dawno przestało działać. Sam pocałowałeś żołnierza na oczach swojego kochanka.” Amora nie mogła przestać się śmiać. “Chyba koniec twojej przygody miłosnej. Nie powiesz mi, że nic nie poczułeś, gdy całowałeś Jamesa Barnasa. Znam to spojrzenie, Loki Odinsonie. Ja tylko obudziłam twoje serce, reszta to już twoje czyny.”

Loki nic jej nie odpowiedział. Nie był w stanie wysilić się na żadne kłamstwo. Miała rację. Czuł coś, gdy całował Jamesa, jednak nie wiedział co. Nie było to uczucie, jakie czuł do Anthony’ego. Gdy tylko Loki wyzbył się resztek zaklęcia z siebie, fala bólu, miłości, zranienia i szczęścia zaatakowała go naraz. Wspomnienia z minionego dnia pozostawały w jego umyśle. Ten wyraz bólu w brązowych oczach Tony’ego, jego determinacja w rozdzielaniu Lokiego i Jamesa.

James… przy nim, Loki też nie wiedział jak się zachowywać. Coś zaiskrzyło między nimi, jednak czy było to tak mocne, by oddać mu swoje serce?

Nim zapadła noc, Loki zmaterializował się w sypialni Tony’ego - w ich wspólnej sypialni do niedawna. Stark już spał, wtulony w poduszkę maga. Zaschnięte łzy zdobiły jego karmelowe policzki. Loki najdelikatniej jak potrafił przysiadł na skraju łóżka i pochylił się nad twarzą mężczyzny. Czuł na swojej twarzy jego niespokojny oddech. Tony’ego musiały nawiedzić nocne mary. Subtelnie pogłaskał go po policzku i złożył krótki pocałunek na jego ustach, nim opuścił sypialnię za pomocą zaklęć.

Gdy wszedł do sypialni Jamesa, ten leżał na łóżku, wpatrując się tępo w biały sufit.

“Loki.” Imię maga brzmiało w jego ustach niemal jak błaganie. “Co teraz?”

“Sam nie jestem pewien. Nie wiem, czy to tylko zaklęcia czyny, czy też moje serce wariuje.” Loki usiadł obok Jamesa na łóżku i chwycił jego dłoń w swoją. O dziwo, była niecodziennie szorstka w dotyku. Nie pasowała idealnie do dłoni Lokiego, jednak potrafiła się z nią połączyć. 

Wszystko to było zwariowane. Mag nie wiedział co czynić, co czuć i co myśleć.

“Pocałuj mnie.” Poprosił Barnes, spoglądając na niego wymownie. “Pocałuj mnie ostatni raz, nim wybierzesz jego. Proszę, Loki.”

Loki spełnił jego życzenie, po czym w oka mgnieniu opuścił sypialnię, nim mogłoby dojść do czegoś poważniejszego.

Późną nocą, gdy Loki siedział na drewnianym, bujanym fotelu, tuż przy oknie w salonie Avengerów, analizował zajścia minionego dnia. Jego serce przeżywało zawirowania, których on do końca nie rozumiał. Czuł pożądanie i coś więcej względem Jamesa, bez zaprzeczenia. A z drugiej strony był Anthony, z którym Loki był związany od miesięcy, z którym wkrótce miał związać się na zawsze. Książę zastanawiał się, co by poradziła mu matka.

_Słuchaj głosu serca, mój synu._

Na zawołanie, usłyszał jej głos w umyśle.

Szkoda tylko, że jego serce teraz nie potrafiło się określić.

Minęło kilka godzin na intensywnym myśleniu, nim Loki odnalazł odpowiedź. Zmaterializował się w sypialni mężczyzny i usiadł na łóżku. Jego wybranek był nadal pogrążony we śnie. Ciemne włosy opadały na poduszkę, gdy przewrócił się na drugi bok. Loki przesunął swoją chłodną dłoń po jego nagim ramieniu, aż ich dłonie się ze sobą połączyły. Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna zbudzony tym ruchem, spojrzał na maga i się uśmiechnął.

“To ciebie kocham, minn svass. Tylko ciebie.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Zostawiam otwarte zakończenie. Możecie sami zdecydować, którego bruneta wybierze Loki.  
> Piszę również obecnie pracę magisterską. Wasze odpowiedzi byłyby szeroko docenione. Temat pracy to 'Percepcja shockvertisingu w reklamach komercyjnych i społecznych.' Jak wy postrzegacie takie reklamy? Podzielcie się swoimi spostrzeżeniami.  
> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSecTrr8aJEafzt9hVC5Cp5-WvgnsHbHv9IY9WGj-Tp9_JL5eA/viewform


End file.
